Let Emotion Rule Your Mind
by BRyder27
Summary: Set in S 6 Ep 6. Takes place while Don and Pete are screaming at each other about Jaguar in the office. My own spin on what I wish would have happened. Slash pete/don


Pete storms down the stairs to see Don standing there talking about how Jaguar was done. After all the work Pete did to get that account and to get Joan on board to better the agency, Don had to destroy it over one dinner because of his art. Anger coursed through Pete and he couldn't hold it back.

"After everything I did to make it work for that account and you do this?! What the fuck were you thinking?" questioned Pete, stepping up to Don who was smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

"I'll tell you like I told someone else. Who wants to be in business with people like that?"

"I specialize in pleasing clients, but you make that so fucking hard when you refuse to work with getting the client what they want. First, you refuse to please the other people with Jaguar to get them on board with a local campaign and now this. How can you not care about this company?" screamed Pete, trying to ignore Joan who ran up trying to insert herself between the two men.

"I know what this is about. And you don't want me to tell it to the whole office," whispered Pete, glancing at Joan.

"Get your ass in my office now. We'll settle this there. Joan, tell Roger and Bert I'm dealing with a situation that's not to be interrupted," directed Don, grabbing Pete by his upper arm and jerking him down the hallway to his office.

"Of course," called Joan, rushing to find the other partners.

Pete tried to keep the steam from rushing out of his ears as he let himself be man handled by Don. Don and his soft spot for women is what ruined Jaguar.. or maybe it really was because of his art. Either way, Don ruined his hard work yet again and Pete can't take it quietly or lightly.

Don threw the door open and shook his head at his secretary who was about to follow him into the office. He shoved Pete towards a seat and walked over to his liquor table, grabbing a bottle.

"You know this is bullshit, Don. Yes, the concept you came up with for Jaguar was brilliant. I can admit that, but the client just wanted to add something else-" started Pete.

"He wanted to add something that was unviable. Jaguars are not a blue collar car. They are the ultimate standard in foreign luxury. Which is where the idea came from of these men being able to finally possess something beautiful. It was designed for that demographic and not only that but Herb insulted me. He wanted some kid to give me tips on my solid work. That work topped all the other agencies and there was no way I was going to let someone else criticize it. You of all people know I won't do that just to make a client happy. You're the people pleaser. I'm the artist," explained Don, filling his glass and coming to sit on the edge of his desk in front of Pete.

"So, you expect me to believe that this was about the campaign and not about Joan? You were the only opposed to the arrangement we came up with for her. She got what she wanted, but now it's like she did it for nothing since you cost us the biggest fucking account we've had in a while."

"It was about the campaign and still is. There's no denying that art was everything to me. After all I went through to perfect that and sell it to the best of my ability.. he wants to tear it apart. I couldn't let that happen. We won that account because the work was the best.. not because of whatever Joan did. What she did was an extra benefit to Herb. She's a grown woman and she made her choice. But, I won't let this company be looked at as something half assed. It always made me sick being around him," said Don, sipping from his drink and looking relaxed.

"You act like your foolish temper and decision doesn't affect anyone at the company. I understand your point about the art. But, we could have worked with that to fit Herb in. I mean do you know much stress and work I put into that account?! You're un-fucking-believable!" shouted Pete, immediately jumping to his feet and glaring into Don's green eyes.

"Ah, now we get to the root of the problem. You aren't angry about what this means for the company. You're upset because you feel like your work was for nothing. And you want my approval.. like you always have," he replied, reaching up to Pete's shoulder and pushing him back down in his chair.

"Mr. Draper, Mr. Sterling needs to speak with you," called Dawn, knocking on his door.

"Tell him it'll have to wait. Mr. Campbell and I are in the middle of something," responded Don, staring into Pete's angry blue eyes.

"I think you're too damn confident. You were so god damn confident in that work that you couldn't stand it when Herb wanted something different. You are so confident that you're sure we can get another car. And you seem to mistake my anger at you for some other feeling," replied Pete, not happy that Don was holding him in his office. Also, Don might not be that far away from the truth. He has always tried to earn Don's approval and not once has Don ever acknowledged it.

"Look Pete, you need to calm down. I can't have you screaming your lungs out at me in the middle of the office where everyone can see and hear. I understand why you're angry. You were a key part in getting us Jaguar, whom is not worth having. We can have better than that."

"As if that makes everything better and I'm so glad you noticed that I did something with Jaguar. Your approval does not determine whether or not I sleep at night. I will walk out of this office not screaming, but I am still fucking pissed at you. I hate that you think you always have the answers. Maybe this would be easier if I was one of those pretty secretaries that could fuck you on our couch and then maybe I would get what I wanted," said Pete, clenching his fists and trying not to hit Don.

"So, what is that you really want , Pete? And if you think you're leaving this office in a fit of rage, you're not," said Don, raising his voice to take on that commanding tone.

"And I'm supposed to just take what you say and follow it just because you're Don Draper? Well, think again," spat Pete, raising to his feet again.

Don stood up and grabbed Pete's arm positioning him on the desk where he had been sitting. He brought his hand up to Pete's face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek.

"You did such a fantastic job bringing us Jaguar. You did what was necessary and I'm about to show my appreciation for that. Like I said, we don't need them."

Pete was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say as he was seeing a side of Don that was so different from what he was used to saying. The sweet gesture was so unlike him. His heart was racing as he wondered just what Don planned to do with him.

Don, brought his lips to his cheek and let them linger there for a minute. Next, he pushed Pete's suit coat off his shoulders and undid his belt while he got his pants down his legs. The vision in front of Pete surprised him to no end. Here was hereo Don who had hundreds of women was on his knees in between his legs. A kiss was placed on the head of his cock before it was licked and sucked into Don's perfect mouth. Pete let himself relaxed as Don sucked his cock deeper and deeper while flicking the slit with his tongue. He tangled his fingers in his dark hair and tried to let his previous anger disappear.

"Don, this is Roger. We are having a meeting with Chevy. I need you out here in five minutes," called Roger through the door.

Pete's first thought was how could he enjoy this blowjob with people lurking outside the office? His second thought was son of a bitch Don was right. They'd get Chevy which was inifintely better than Jaguar. Don's green eyes smiled at him and quirked up an eyebrow as if to say, 'I told you so.' His cock started to spasm and he threw back his head, coming into Don's mouth, letting his anger go along with it. They had Chevy. Everything would be fine. Don pressed one last kiss to his cock before putting it away and doing up his pants.

"I hope you now know that you're appreciated and also I told you we didn't need Herb or his shitty foreign car account."

Don stood up and helped Pete to his feet.

"I don't know what to say.." said Pete, not knowing how to deal with what just happened.

"Know you're appreciated and go out there knowing I'm taking care of everything, including you." Don leaned over and kissed his mouth once before going over to his office door and walking out of it.

Pete followed him out to see Roger, Bert and Joan standing by Dawn's desk.

"What are you waiting for? Get down there," said Bert.

"I apologize. I had to resolve an issue between Mr. Campbell and myself," replied Don, going back to his easy, confident demeanour.

Pete walked away, wondering if there would be a repeat of what happened. Maybe he could yell at him again.. especially if a blowjob would be the end result.

**A/N: I literally just watched S6 episode 6 and I wanted to rewrite some of the events that took place in the episode starting to where Don and Pete were yelling at each other in the office. But, instead of Don running off to do the meeting.. I wanted something to happen between him and Pete because it turned me on seeing Pete yell at him like that! I just couldn't help but write this and hopefully it was enjoyed. There may be a future multi chapter pete/don soon. You never know..**


End file.
